Goznor
A small village that, despite its size, is the capital of the nation of Gonoroth, on the continent of Hadris on Belfan. The village of Goznor is inhabited by simple folk and mainly consists of shops. There’s also a Yalortian monastery, and a barracks for the Town Guard (which get little work due to the calmness of the place). Castle Goznor is to the north, where the King of Goznor (and Gonoroth) rules from. People *Mardek (His home) *Deugan (His home. He is not here in Chapter 3) *Meraeador *Lilanea *Derek *Polly *Mugbert (Only in Chapter 2 running the Potions Shop) *Jacques (Only in Chapter 1) *Gallovar *Gope (Only in Chapter 2 and only if you spared him) Involvement Chapter 1 This is the hometown of Mardek and Deugan. It is the only town accessible in the chapter. It is the largest town on Hadris, the northern continent of Belfan (Only compared to Canonia). No large plot developments actually occur here though. Chapter 2 In Chapter 2, Goznor is attacked by a horde of Zombies sent by Moric. In order to stop Moric, Mardek and friends must speak to Gallovar and receive a key in order to access the Goznor Sewers. Chapter 3 Although no major plot developments occur in Goznor in Chapter 3, it is necessary to come here in order to get Meraeador and Legion into your party. Places of Interest Treasure Chests * 4 Potions (1 in each of 4 chests) Found in Barracks. Maps Sidequests Collect 5 LeadPipes - Chapter 1 It's first sidequest in the game. Talk to Meraeador in Chapter 1 (It's a good idea to do this before you go into Soothwood). He will request that you get him 5 LeadPipes and will tell you that they are dropped by Fumerats in the nearby Goznor Sewers. He needs them in order to create his Metal Man. So, simply go into the sewers and fight Fumerats. They will drop LeadPipes, and once you have enough, return to Meraeador and he will give you a Cog Necklace, which protects the user from the Sleep status. Trade Quest - Chapter 3 This is a continuation of the Trade Quest. Once you have received the Hair Tonic from a priest in the Sun Temple, speak to Gallovar in the Yalortian Monastery. He will ask for it in order to use on his own hair and will return to you a very saucy and raunchy Romance Novel that Gallovar reads because it is apparently "very lonely" in the monastery. You will need to give the novel to Priestess Gail in Aeropolis. Secrets When you have the Talisman of ONEIROS, you can come to the Magic shop and step into a dreamcircle, which will lead you to a secret shop. Trivia *In Chapter 3, there is a zombie NPC blocking the path to the Goznor Sewers. His name is Laddy and he claims to have woken up on a boat, found a scroll, but he couldn't read it because he forgot how to read, and met a blind person. This is a parody of the game Sonny, a game about a zombie who woke up on a boat, found a casette tape, but couldn't listen to it because he didn't have a radio to play it, and met a blind person. Category:Locations